


Dancing under the stars

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: A complete collection of Widomauk [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, drunk caleb, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Caleb and Molly dance.Molly tucks Caleb into bed





	Dancing under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Molly cuts in and takes Jester's place. and Instead of Caleb calling Jester Astrid he calls Molly Astrid.

Molly watches his friends dance. Caleb is a little too drunk but he manages to dance to the song with Jester. Molly is a bit jealous of the two. Though he knows there is nothing between the two of them. He sets his cup down and gets up walking over. 

"Jessie," he said, "Mind if I cut in?"

"You know how to dance?" Caleb asked

"Yes,"

"Of course," Jester says handing Caleb off to Molly. 

They dance for a while, others trying to replicate them. The only ones who are successful are Fjord and Jester, with Jester leading. Molly smiles down at his redheaded wizard, who is leaning against him for support. 

"You are a good dance," Molly said "Where did you learn?" he asked

"You were always a better dancer than me Astrid," Caleb says. Molly freezes. Who was Astrid? Someone from his past? 

"Caleb," Molly said, "Who is Astrid?" Caleb breaks away from Molly confused for a second. 

'I am sorry Mollymauk," he said trying to walk away from him, Molly grabs him by the collar and pulls him back.

"Oh no mister, you made us promise not to let you wake up face down in the mud," he said guiding Caleb up to his room. Caleb flopped down on the bed, Molly took his coat off and lay it down on the chair. He took Caleb's shoes off and placed them on the floor at the edge of the bed. He  takes the books from the holsters and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. He tucks him in. 

"Maybe one day you will trust me enough to tell me who Astrid is," he whispers brushing Caleb's hair from his face. Molly knows who Astrid is. Not like oh he knows her. But he knows what she means to Caleb. He heard Caleb's voice. He saw the look in his eyes before he realized his mistake. It was the same look that Caleb gave Molly when he didn't think he was looking. Love. He wondered what happened. If Astrid hurt him. Hurt him to the point that he did not want to let someone else in. If his heart had been shattered. 

"Thank you," comes the quiet words from the wizard. Barely a whisper. 

"Of course my love," Molly said. He kissed Caleb's forehead, he closed the door and left going back downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Please leave a comment or Kudo. Feed the plot frumpkins


End file.
